The Chain of Everything
by kiriHa1367
Summary: "When I was still small, I used to carry a small chain bracelet with me. I thought it was pretty cool. The children in my tribe admired it and I like the feeling of having something other children doesn't have."


Disclaimer: I never owned the anime. Though I wish I do. XD

_**The Chain of Everything**_

When I was still small, I used to carry a small chain bracelet with me. I thought it was pretty cool. The children in my tribe admired it and I like the feeling of having something other children doesn't have. I am quite selfish and stubborn, as my mother said. But my father said that it was not true. He believed that one day I'll become a great chieftain just as he is. And of course, I believe Father.

"Nee, nee, Kurapika. Where did you get the bracelet?"

"Did you buy it somewhere?"

"Yeah! Tell us! It was pretty cool!"

Like always, my classmates gathered around my desk just to ask random things. Sometimes, it would about homework. Sometimes, it would be about my father. Other times, it would be just about a current tribe activity I'm not really interested about. I found those times really annoying. But nonetheless, I also enjoyed being the center of attention.

"This? I didn't buy. Just found it."

"Really? Where?"

"In the mountain behind the school."

It was true. The bracelet was not really mine. Like always, I would venture out by myself in the mountain behind the school. That's where I usually stay until dinnertime. I like it there. It was quiet and cool. I could eat forest fruits and mushrooms. I even learned how to distinguish which one is poisonous and which one is not. It feels like a second home to me. I was looking for a certain fruit to eat when something shiny caught my eye. And there it was. My chain bracelet. It was glittering brightly even it was almost hidden in the bushes. First, I thought, maybe someone left it. But after a week of searching for the owner, I gave up and declared that it was mine.

"Kurapika, how about you join us after school?"

"Where?"

"To the mountain! Who knows there might be other chain bracelets there!"

Their idea was quite lame. Nonetheless, I came with them. After class, we trotted our way to the forest. They were noisy and excited. I just followed them lazily. When I saw my favorite spot on the soft grass, I immediately lied down and try to take a nap.

"Kurapika! Aren't you coming with us? We're going further."

"No. I'll just stay here for awhile."

"Okay!"

I looked up at the sky. It was tinted with red now. The air blows softly like it was lulling me to sleep. I raised my arm and looked at the chain bracelet dangling by it.

"I came here because those kids want the same thing. This is lame."

I sighed. This is going nowhere. They won't find another one, that's for sure. I continued to lie down on the grass and waited for them to come back. I got tired of waiting that I totally fell asleep.

"Help us!"

"Stop! Please!"

"Have mercy!"

"Don't kill us!"

I woke up startled. I scrubbed my eyes to see what's happening down the village. From my vintage point, I could see houses burning and people screaming. I immediately stood up and climbed the nearest tree to get a better look. From up there, I saw my village turning into ashes. People were getting killed. Children and women were pleading for help. Village warriors were fighting. In the midst of everything, I saw a man. He wasn't that old. Maybe in his early twenties. He walked up to another man who was already in a position to fight.

"Otoosan…"

The words were barely audible. From where I was, I saw father battling the man. He was tough, my father that is. I knew from the bottom of my heart that he would win. But as I thought of this, tears were already streaming down my cheeks. I kept on telling myself that my father would win against the man. Over and over I repeated that to myself. But at that time, I knew I was lying.

My father lay lifeless on the ground. His body was drenched in fresh blood. The weapon he was wielding was struck on his chest. And his eyes, his scarlet eyes were shot open.

"Otoosan…"

The man walked towards the lifeless body of my father. His clothes were torn from the slashes of my father. Slowly but cruelly, he pulled out my father's eyes. I could not move. I could not breathe. I felt my own eyes turning scarlet. But I couldn't do anything. I just stayed there the whole time watching as my village was destroyed.

The group with the twelve-legged spider tattoo had annihilated the Kuruta clan.

-Four years later-

"Nee, Kurapika?"

"What is it, Gon?"

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"I mean, you wouldn't get mad at me?"

Kurapika gave the young lad a confused look."Why would I get mad at you for asking a question?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask what kind of father you have. You see, I don't know mine. Maybe you could give me an idea what having a father feels like. I tried asking Killua but his father is just so weird."

Kurapika pondered for a moment. He raised his arm. The chain bracelet he found years ago was still on his wrist entangled with the new chains he put on himself. He gave Gon a weak smile and said,

"My father is…"

-FIN-

A/N: It's a little crappy for my first one-shot. Blame it on my job. I can't focus on typing this while working with some papers. Grrr! (But then, I am not supposed to write fics in the middle of work hours. XD XD XD)


End file.
